thebbfandomcom-20200213-history
May 14, 2018
P-fort-lauderdale-beach-wave-wall--2- 54 990x660 201404241033.jpg|May 14, 2018. Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|I'm very happy, as I am celebrating someone's death anniversary. Bean Lazytown PBS.jpg|Who was it? I just want a ticket to The Peanuts Movie 2. Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|Frank Sinatra. Bean Lazytown PBS.jpg|Why are you even celebrating his death? Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|He's half-Italian, and Italians suck. Bean Lazytown PBS.jpg|Why? That's not right. Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|FUCK! DaddyOFive? DaddyOFive.jpg|Yes? I'm SouthernFormerSugarDaddy0 currently. Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|Bean thinks it's wrong to hate Italians. DaddyOFive.jpg|Is Southern Italy worse than Northern Italy? Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|Yes. DaddyOFive.jpg|Why and how? That's just not right. Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|Fuck! Jimmy, please come here. Jimmysavile.jpg|Yes. What do you want from me? Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|Bean said that it's not right to hate Italians. Then DaddyOFive told me that it's not right to hate Southern Italy. Please deal with this. Jimmysavile.jpg|Italians are the best. I love Southern Italian men's big dicks. Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|Fuck! Stingy? Old Stwingy.JPG|It's a-me a, Stingy-o! Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|What? You're Italian, now? Old Stwingy.JPG|Since I met Papa Bear from the 1939 short, The Three Bears. Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|FUCK! You're making things harder for me. Old Stwingy.JPG|And this is my friend Papa Bear... Papa_Bear_1939.jpg|Chow! Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|FUCK! Stephanie? Stwephanie.JPG|What do you want? Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|Everyone around me thinks that its not right to hate all d*gos. Please do something about it. Stwephanie.JPG|Brazilians also suck. Pixel? Pwizel.JPG|Yes? Stwephanie.JPG|Everyone thinks that we shouldn't hate d*gos. What do you think? Pwizel.JPG|I think they're wrong. Stwephanie.JPG|Yeah. Fuck all of those people. Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|I know what to do. DaddyOFive, guess what? Censor bar.png DaddyOFive.jpg|Ayy, nessun bagno! Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|So you were Italian all along, eh? DaddyOFive.jpg|P**acks suck! Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|I agree. DaddyOFive.jpg|Also,I'm not Italian. But Papa Bear is. Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|You're lying. You just said an Itaian phrase. Papa Bear 1939.jpg|I love spaghetti. Do you want-a spaghetti pizza? Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|No thank you. Papa Bear 1939.jpg|Why? It'sa the finest in the whole'a Italy. Stwephanie.JPG|Fuck your food. Papa Bear 1939.jpg|Why? Stwephanie.JPG|Tastes like shit. Papa Bear 1939.jpg|Why? It's delicious. Stwephanie.JPG|Italian food isn't delicious. I'll show you what's delicious. Kazootie.jpg|Uh...hello? I'm Rootie Kazootie. Stwephanie.JPG|Are you a d*go, p**ack, or an American? Kazootie.jpg|American. Stwephanie.JPG|Okay. I hate Poles more than d*gos. Kazootie.jpg|I agree. Pwizel.JPG|Poles suck! Oh I just remembered, I'm Polish. Stwephanie.JPG|Then kill yourself! Pwizel.JPG|Okay. Kazootie.jpg|Don't! Why are you promoting discrimination? Stwephanie.JPG|We are not, I just don't like freaks. Kazootie.jpg|Yes you are. Don't lie. Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|Meesa-ya discrimto ya! (We are not promoting discrimination) Pwizel.JPG|FREAK! Kazootie.jpg|(sigh) Astro junge's gun.jpg|(Rootie Kazootie shoots himself) Stwephanie.JPG|We have to murder Elaine! Gungetta. Pwizel.JPG|Now you're the freak. Stwephanie.JPG|No, you're the freak. Pwizel.JPG|You're the freak, dumbass. Crowd.jpg|FREAK!! Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|You're all freaks. Crowd.jpg|NO U Papa Bear 1939.jpg|Hi! Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|Fuck off, w*p. Jimmy_Savile_witchcraft.jpg|(resurrects) I'm not a w*p. I'm a DJ. Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|FREAK! Papa Bear 1939.jpg|What's a w*p? Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|Retard. Jimmy Savile witchcraft.jpg|FREAK! ELAINE'S A FREAK! Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|no u Old Stwingy.JPG|LOOK OVER THERE, RICEGUM HAS COME TO TOWN! ricegum-the-gazette-review-1022x475.jpg|Irrelevant. 51g-P8rf90L.jpg|FREAK! THERE'S A FREAK IN LAZYTOWN! Nick Jr. LazyTown Pixel 1.png|Who the fuck is that fake ass DJ in Lazytown? Jimmy Savile witchcraft.jpg|Me? Nick Jr. LazyTown Pixel 1.png|No, the asian one. Ricegum-the-gazette-review-1022x475.jpg|I'm AJP. Elaine prongs by bluedragon0812-db1o19g.jpg|Freaks everywhere. DaddyOFive.jpg|Stop saying that word every three seconds. I'm sick of it. Ricegum-the-gazette-review-1022x475.jpg|I need answers. Who was the first DJ superstar? Is he forgotten? Jimmy Savile witchcraft.jpg|Me. Ricegum-the-gazette-review-1022x475.jpg|Who are you? Jimmy Savile witchcraft.jpg|Jimmy Savile. I got famous for being a pedophile. Ricegum-the-gazette-review-1022x475.jpg|IRRELEVANT! IRRELEVANT! Stephanie is irrelevant. Stwephanie.JPG|You're irrelevant, freak. DaddyOFive.jpg|Say "freak" one more time, and see what happens. Stwephanie.JPG|You're a freak, DaddyOFive. DaddyOFive.jpg|Fuck! That's it! Astro junge's gun.jpg|(DaddyOFive shoots Pixel) Pwizel.JPG|OW! You will pay for this D*goOFive. DaddyOFive.jpg|You deserved it for starting this madness. Stwephanie.JPG|He deserved it.